The Book
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: After defeating Klaus Bonnie, Stefan, Matt, and Damon find themselves locked in a room with a book called The Vampire Diaries, The Fury and Dark Reunion. In order to get out they have to read it. Will Damon drive Stefan into insanity?


The Book

Chapter One: Trapped

_**Author's Note:**__** I just got this idea and since I don't have my copy of the first two books I'm doing this on the third and fourth book. I'm making this story take place after they defeat Klaus and Damon leaves and they are going to read the Fury and The Dark Reunion so SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE FIRST-FOURTH BOOKS! Story is in regular font, talking in bold.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the series or make any profit.**_

_**Warning's: Mentioning of sex and language.  
**_

**Stefan's Pov**

**When I opened my eyes instead of Elena's warm body lying next to me I was lying on black carpeted floor next to four figures I could barely make out in the dark, but my vampire senses helped. Bonnie in green boxer shorts and a black tank top was sleeping soundly next to me. Meredith was on her other side in black sweats and a grey tank top. **

**Matt was on her side in a black undershirt and black boxers sleeping also. And to my biggest surprise Damon was on the end sleeping in only black and green plaid boxers and a black t-shirt.**

"**What the hell," I muttered just as my brother woke up. He stretched and looked down at Matt who was sleeping soundly.**

"**What the fuck did I do last night, I was so sure he was a ginger and a woman," Damon muttered to himself and then looked up and saw me.**

"**Stefan? What the fuck," Damon asked getting up and looking around. The others started to wake up at Damon yelling 'what th****e ****fuck' really loud.**

"**Stefan," Bonnie mumbled rubbing her eyes.**

**Matt shot up and looked around. "What happened," he asked me confused.**

"**I don't know I just woke up here," I answered.**

"**Where's Elena," Meredith asked me as she arose too. **

**I shrugged. "I guess at home, but why are we all trapped in here," I asked looking around the room. The walls were dark purple and the floor carpeted in black. There was a large king sized bed, a TV in front of it. A desk with a computer and a bathroom. The room was kind of messy and dark.**

**I looked back at Damon, knowing this was somehow his fault. Everyone else was already glaring at Damon who was pretending not to notice.**

"**Damon, what did you do," I growled at him, angry that I wasn't with Elena after she just got back a few days ago. My warm, sweet Elena.**

**Damon looked shocked. "Me? I didn't do anything," he exclaimed and then smirked and laughed. "Okay maybe I did, I don't know. Well , Fang, another vampire, that you haven't met that I met when I came here called me last night while I was busy having hot sex with a ginger and she wanted to tell me something. But I was having hot ginger sex so I told her to leave me alone and then she started yelling at me which I partially tuned out since I was in the middle of hot ginger sex and then she said that she was going to make me regret not listening to her and hung up. So who knows this could be my fault," Damon mused with a cocky smirk on his lips.**

**I glared at him and looked around again. "Do you know where we are," I snapped looking around again.**

**Damon nodded. "Yes, this is Fang's room, in her apartment and that," he announced pointing at a black wall. "-is where the door should be."**

"**So this is your fault," Matt snarled, glaring at Damon. My older brother stuck his tongue out at Matt. I sighed and looked around one more time, surveying the desk.**

**A DVD sat in a blue case, it had the words "WATCH ME" written on it in big black letters. I sighed again and found the DVD player on the TV and put in the disc.**

**A girl appeared on the screen, she looked nineteen or eighteen but in her dark violet eyes she had that ageless look that confirmed that she was a vampire. She had long, wavy light brown hair, and bangs to cover her face most of the time. Her lips were pierced right below where her fangs were. She was tall, slender, and beautiful.**

**She sighed and went into her explanation. "So as I was saying last night Damon," she glared fiercely into the camera. "I found this book and it's all about you guys, I think you should read it with everyone else but since you ignored me now I am forcing you to read it, locked in my room. Well it's more of a series but they were all sold out of the first two books so I grabbed the third and the fourth.**

** Blame Damon, it's all his fault. I left the book on my desk, next to where you found this DVD. So have fun and Damon, if you ever ignore me again, I will kick your ass. There's food in a little mini fridge for the humans, water in the bathroom, and blood in the fridge, human and animal for Stefan and Damon," she explained smirking evilly.**

**Damon scoffed annoyed.**

"**Good luck, and Damon don't try slamming into my walls, remember I warded them and I will suck you dry boy if you go near my stuff. Oh and I didn't want to wake Elena since she just got back so don't worry I'll keep her company, but don't worry Stefan I'm a much better person than Damon, I'll take good care of her," Fang explained and flashed a smile and the DVD ended.**

**I looked over at Damon. "Elena isn't in any danger is she," I asked concerned.**

**He shook his head. "She said she wouldn't hurt her and she never breaks her word. Also she never hurts people. Like she said she's a much better person than me," he answered smirking.  
**

"**A book, about us," Bonnie announced in awe. She went over to the desk and picked up a book title The Vampire Diaries the Fury and Dark Reunion, by L.J. Smith. It had a picture of Elena on the front, when she looked like a vampire. There was a post-it note attached to the cover.**

**Meredith picked it off and read it out loud. "So this book is really popular and I have no clue why none of you humans heard it, probably too busy fighting evil. It's about your adventures like a fantasy novel about Katherine coming back and Klaus showing up, so read and no speed reading Damon, the humans have to hear too. Good luck, have fun, Fang."**

**Damon picked up the book from Bonnie's hands and turned it over to the back side and he read the back cover in an obnoxious voice sounding melodramatic.**

"Love can kill! Elena, transformed, the golden girl has become what she once feared and desired. Stefan**," he announced with exaggeration smirking at his little brother. "**Tormented by losing Elena. He's determined t end his feud with Damon**-, that's me," Damon announced happily. "-**once and for all, whatever the cost. But slowly he begins to realize his brother is not his only enemy**," Damon read, and laughed.**

"Damon at last, he possesses Elena. But will his thirst for revenge against Stefan poison his triumph? Or can they come together to face one final battle**. Wow, in the end we didn't really come together, you yelled at me, I left, I stabbed Klaus, he shot me with lightening, Bonnie screamed Elena's name and ghosts took him away," Damon summarized grinning at the memory.**

"**At least we aren't trying to kill each other," Stefan argued defensively.**

"**So are we going to read this book, now? I want to get home and take a shower," Matt asked. Damon grinned and sat down on Fang's bed with the book.**

"**I'll read first," he announced, no one objected. Stefan sat down on the desk chair, pulling it closer to the bed. Bonnie sat next to Damon and Meredith and Matt sat on the floor beside the bed.**

"**Chapter One," Damon announced, smirking as he announced this and started to read. "**Elena stepped into the clearing. Beneath her feet tatters of autumn leaves were freezing into the slush. Dusk had fallen, and although the storm was dying away the woods were getting colder. Elena didn't feel cold. Neither did she mind the dark. Her pupils opened wide, gathering up tiny particles of light that would have been invisible to a human," **Damon read, his smirk fading as he read.**

"**This is when she was turned into a vampire," Meredith acknowledged.**

"She could see two figures struggling beneath the great oak tree quite clearly. One had thick dark hair, which the wind had churned into a tumbled sea waves. He was slightly taller than the other, and although Elena couldn't see his face she somehow knew his eyes were green," **Damon read and then looked up at Stefan, adding to the effect as he smirked again.**

"The other had a shock of dark hair as well, but his was fine and straight, almost like a pelt of an animal. His lips were drawn back from his teeth in fury, and the lounging grace of his body was gathered into a predator's crouch. His eyes were black. **Ha the author described me better," Damon mocked after reading his description.**

"**Just read," I snapped rolling my eyes at my brother.**

**Damon made a face at me but continued with the book. "**Elena watched them for several minutes without moving. She'd forgotten why she had come here, why she'd been pulled here by the echoes of their battle in her mind. This close the clamor of their anger and hatred and pain was almost deafening, like silent shouts coming from the fighters. They were locked in a death match.** Saint Stefan was trying to kill me," Damon asked pretending to be shocked. I glared at him again.**

"**Why were you two fighting," Bonnie asked me confused.**

"**I thought Damon killed Elena," I muttered looking guilty while my brother smirked at me and then started to read again.**

"I wonder which of them will win, she thought. They were both wounded and bleeding, and the taller one's left arm hung at an unnatural angle. Still, he had just slammed the other against the gnarled trunk of an oak tree. His fury was so strong that Elena could taste it as well as hear it, and she knew it was giving him impossible strength.

And then Elena remembered why she had come. How could she have forgotten? _He _ was hurt. _His _mind had summoned her here, battering her with waves of shock waves of rage and pain. She had come to help him because she belonged to him.

The two figures were down on the icy ground now, fighting like wolves, snarling. Swiftly and silently Elena went to them. The one with wavy hair and green eyes-_Stefan_, a voice in her mind whispered- was on top, fingers scrabbling at the other's throat. Anger washed through Elena, anger and protectiveness. She reached between the two of them to grab the choking hand, to pry the fingers up,"** Damon read smugly at me, while I was silently brooding. Then even Damon frowned. **

"**We would have senses this L.J. Smith person, she wasn't there but she has all these details, she could be a witch and she's been watching through Elena's eyes," Damon suggested.**

"**We'll find out later," I agreed and Damon went on reading.**

"It didn't occur to her that she shouldn't be strong enough to do this. She _was_ strong enough; that was all. She threw her weight to the side, wrenching her captive away from his opponent. For good measure, she bore down hard on his wounded arm, knocking him flat on his face in the leaf strewn slush. Then she began to choke him from behind," **Damon started laughing at this point.**

"**Elena beat Stefan," Matt asked bewildered. I glared at them all.**

"**Read, Damon," I snapped, wondering if I would actually lose my sanity here.**

"Her attack had taken him by surprise, but he was far from beaten. He struck back at her, his good hand fumbling for her throat. His thumb dug into her windpipe. Elena found herself lunging at the hand, going for it with her teeth. Her mind could not understand it, but her body knew what to do. Her teeth were a weapon, and they slashed into flesh, drawing blood.

But he was stronger than she was. With a jerk of his shoulders, he broke her hold on him and twisted in her grasp, flinging her down. And then he was above her, his face contorted with animal fury. She hissed at him and went for his eyes with her nails, but he knocked her hand away.

He was going to kill her. Even wounded, he was by far stronger. His lips had drawn back to show teeth already stained scarlet. Like a cobra, he was ready to strike. Then he stopped, hovering over her, his face changing.

Elena saw the green eyes widen. The pupils, which had been contracted to vicious dots, sprang open. He was staring down at her as if truly seeing her for the first time.

Why was he looking at her that way? Why didn't he just get it over with? But now the iron on her shoulder was releasing her. The animal snarled replaced by a look of bewilderment and wonder. He sat back, helping her to sit up, all the while gazing into her face.

"Elena," he whispered. His voice cracked. "Elena it's you." Is that who I am. Elena? It didn't really matter. She cast a glance toward the old oak tree. _He _was still there, standing between the upthrust roots, panting, supporting himself against it with one hand. _He _was looking at her with his endlessly black eyes, his brows drawn together in a frown.

Don't worry, she thought, I can take care of this one. He's stupid- **I agree," Damon muttered sarcastically flashing me a grin.**

"Then she flung herself on the green-eyed one again. "Elena!" he cried as she knocked him backward. His good hand pushed at her shoulder, holding her up. "Elena it's me, Stefan! Elena, look at me!"

She was looking. All she could see was the exposed patch of skin at his neck. She hissed again, upper lip drawing back, showing him her teeth. He froze.

She felt shock reverberate though his body, saw his gaze shatter. His face went as white as if someone had struck him a blow in the stomach. He shook his head slightly on the muddy ground.

"No," he whispered. "Oh no…" he seemed to be saying I to himself, as if he didn't expect her to hear him. He reached a hand toward her cheek, and she snapped at it.

"Oh, Elena…" he whispered. The last traces of fury, of animal bloodlust, had disappeared from his face. His eyes were dazed and stricken and grieving. And vulnerable. Elena took advantage of the moment to dive for the bare skin at his neck. His arm came up to fend her off, to push her away, but then it dropped again.

He stared at her a moment, the pain in his eyes reaching a peak, and then he simply gave up. He stopped fighting completely.

She could feel it happen, feel the resistance leave his body. He lay on the icy ground with scraps of oak leaves in his hair, staring up past her at the black and clouded sky. _Finish it_, his weary voice said in her mind."

"**Stefan," Bonnie gasped, staring shocked at me. Then Damon made that tsking noise at me that I hated and I threw a random black shoe that was next to my chair at him. He dodged it laughing and then started reading again.**

"Elena hesitated for an instant. There was something about those eyes that called up memories inside her. Standing in the moonlight, sitting in an attic room…But the memories were too vague. She couldn't get a grasp on them, and the effort made her dizzy and sick.

And this one had to die, this green-eyed one called Stefan. Because he'd hurt him, the other one, the one Elena had been born to be with. No one could hurt him and live. **Ha, she was born to be with me" Damon announced at Stefan, smirking smugly in his face.**

**I scowled back. "Yeah because Katherine put that in her mind because she wanted me, not you," I snapped back.**

**Damon raised an eyebrow in response. "Fine you can have the insane one, I get Elena," he announced cheerfully. I growled menacingly at him and he started reading.**

"She clamped her teeth into his throat and bit deep. She realized at once that she wasn't doing it quite right. She hadn't hit an artery or a vein. She worried at the throat, angry at her own inexperience. It felt good to bite something, but not much blood was coming. Frustrated, she lifted up and bit again, feeling his body jerk in pain.

Much better. She'd found a vein this time, but she hadn't torn it deeply enough. A little scratch like that wouldn't do. What she needed was to rip it right across, to let the rick hot blood stream out.

Her victim shuddered as she worked to do this, teeth raking and gnawing. She was just feeling the flesh give way when hands pulled at her, lifting her from behind.

Elena snarled without letting go of the throat. The hands were insistent though. An arm looped about her waist, fingers twined in her hair. She fought, clinging with teeth and nails to her prey. _Let him go. Leave him! _The voice was sharp and commanding, like a blast from a cold wind.

Elena recognized it and stopped struggling with the hands that pulled her away. As they deposited her on the ground and she looked up to see _him_, a name came into her mine. Damon._ His_ name was Damon. She stared at him sulkily, resentful of being yanked away from her kill, but obedient.

Stefan was sitting up, his neck red with blood. It was running onto his shirt. Elena licked her lips, feeling a throb like a hunger pang that seemed to come from every fiber of her being. She was dizzy again.

"I thought," Damon said aloud. ", that you said she was dead." He was looking at Stefan, who was even paler than before, if that was possible. That white face filled with infinite hopelessness." **Damon read in a dramatic voice, being obnoxious as usual.**

"**Poor Stefan," Bonnie sympathized.**

"Look at her," as all he said. A hand cupped Elena's chin. Tilting her face up. She met Damon's narrowed dark eyes directly. Then long, slender fingers touched her lips, probing between them. Instinctively Elena tried to bite, but not very hard. Damon's finger found the sharp curve of a canine tooth, and Elena did bite now, giving it a nip like a kitten's.

Damon's face was expressionless, his eyes hard."

"**What were you thinking," I interrupted Damon, curious.**

"**Probably the same thing you were. What the fuck?" he explained and went back to reading.**

"Do you know where you are?" he said. Elena glanced around. Trees. "In the woods," she said craftily, looking back at him.

"And who is that?" She followed his pointing finger. "Stefan," she said indifferently. "Your brother."

"And who am I? Do you know who I am?" she smiled up at him, showing him her pointed teeth.

"Of course I do. You're Damon, and I love you."** Damon ended the chapter smirking at Stefan and laughing. **

"**What the fuck," Meredith asked looking confused.**

**Wearily I explained. "When she came back I guess Katherine put that in her mind that she loved Damon and not me." I said giving my brother a pointed look.**

"**So who reads now," Matt asked looking around.**

"**OH can I," Bonnie asked excitedly.**

"**Go for it," Damon responded and gave her the book.**

"**Chapter two," Bonnie announced grinning at everyone eagerly.**

**_Okay so everyone please do me a favor click that green and white box below and write anything you want because I love to go to my email and see it full of review alerts. PLEASE?! I hope you like it._  
**


End file.
